


王氏双子的爱人 41

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 4





	王氏双子的爱人 41

41

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战迷迷糊糊的用手扶住墙，手腕被铁链一边一个锁起，自己正面对着墙壁，背面给了那对变态恶魔。

“唔唔唔……”志浣嘴被塞着口球，手被反绑，脸色潮红，肉棒上被套了一个飞机杯，后穴被一个镂空的圆形铁圈撑开，让后穴和腿都不能并拢。

啪……  
“啊……”随着一声惨叫，一条鞭子落在了肖战赤裸的背上。  
“小战战，记得你上次受罚吗，本来应该用辣椒水浸泡过的鞭子…”王一丹伸手触摸了下刚刚自己亲手留下的鞭痕，“不过没关系，这次我不会留情了…”说着第二鞭狠狠落下…  
“啊……呼……你们……你们这是犯法！”  
噗…王一丹捂着肚子，尽量让自己不笑出声……  
王一博无声的笑了笑， “丹丹，这次打赌吗？”  
王一丹明白王一博的意思， “10鞭，一鞭他都忍不了。”  
王一博坐在桌子前，拿出一盒玻璃球和一条软细钢丝，向志浣方向孥了孥嘴， “没准能为‘爱’都扛下来呢。”

“呵呵呵”王一丹嗜血的笑出了声，“肖战，一鞭一个玻璃球，一共10鞭。”  
肖战还没反应过来这话什么意思，一鞭就落了下来……  
“啊——啊——”

…………

王一博欣赏着串好的玻璃球，“果然，10颗，这次你赢了。”  
王一丹扬起了嘴角…他拿钥匙把肖战的手铐打开，身体本来就不太健康，又刚受完皮肉之苦，一下子跪到了地上，地板把膝盖磕的生疼…  
王一博拿着串好的10颗玻璃球走到肖战面前，晃悠了下，似笑非笑的走向了志浣…

…………

王一丹蹲下，一只手搂过肖战的脖子，让他的脸贴在自己脸上…  
“小战战，看清楚哟～”

“唔唔……唔……”志浣摇着头，流着泪看着王一博求饶，王一博把志浣翻身，按在地上，让他脸蛋贴着地面，被镂空圆圈顶住的后穴撅起来，完全暴露在王一丹和肖战眼前…

“唔……啊唔…——”  
一颗玻璃球被王一博推进了志浣的后穴里，口水顺着口塞，流在了地面上…  
“住手！别！”肖战蹬着腿想摆脱王一丹的牵制…  
王一丹内心的火一下子冒了出来，把肖战推到一边，自己去桌上取了1颗高尔夫球和一根粗长的震动棒走了过来…

“唔……”  
王一博一边往志浣后穴里塞着玻璃球，一边看着王一丹与肖战这边的情况，看见王一丹去桌子上拿东西，他就明白了自己弟弟要干什么……

王一博跨坐在志浣的后腰上，招了招手， “肖战，爬来这边救这条狗呀。”  
肖战大脑其实并不算太清醒，但内心绝对不能忍受王一博对志浣做的恶行…晃晃悠悠的往前面爬了过去…

“快点爬呀，爬来把这串玻璃球拿走阿。”王一博慵懒的看着一步一步往前爬的肖战。

“哈呼……呼……”   
就在肖战快爬到对着志浣后穴位置的时候，被后面一直跟着自己的王一丹踩到地上，同样被迫被抬起了屁股…  
肖战感觉有个圆圆的东西在自己后穴的褶皱处摩着……  
“听说以前有个女星能塞进2颗高尔夫球，我们小战战塞进一颗就行，可别输了呀～”  
“不……不啊啊…啊……”  
随着王一丹推动球的力度，肖战疼的扬起了脖子…  
王一博拉过肖战撑地的一只手，握住往志浣后穴塞的那串玻璃球， “不是要救他吗，来，把塞进去的6颗拽出来。”

“嗯啊…啊啊……”肖战一只手撑着地，一边承受着后穴被王一丹开发，一边想在王一博的手中帮志浣把玻璃球都拿出来…

“唔唔……啊……”志浣歪着头，脸贴在地上，能清晰的看到肖战仰起的脖颈，和往自己后穴塞东西的手，兴奋的后穴一下湿了不少，飞机杯里的肉棒也明显有要射精的迹象…  
…………

“哇，小战战好厉害，球都塞进去了～那么……”  
肖战感觉后穴没有了动静，天真到刚要把志浣后面的玻璃球撤出来，就看见王一博对自己意味深长的一笑……

“啊啊啊… 哈… 拿…啊啊…不行…啊……拿出去……啊啊啊——”

同时，志浣爽的也口水横流了一地…

肖战后穴的球被王一丹拿着震动棒捅到了深处，震动模式被调到高档，想把志浣后穴玻璃球拿出来的手，不自觉的把玻璃球又推进去了3颗…

“啊啊…太深了……啊哈……啊”随着震动棒的抽插，留在志浣后穴外的最后一颗玻璃球，被肖战推了进去…

自己喜欢的人把东西捅进自己的后面，后穴还被看的一清二楚，志浣脸红的射精了……

将一切看在眼里的双胞胎，怒火中烧……


End file.
